(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus, a terminal device, an information providing system, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In some cases, specific information may be provided from an information providing apparatus to terminal devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) via communication paths such as networks.